The Institute for the Problematic
by Forever South
Summary: Welcome to our Institute! Where we try to help all the poor and lost souls in this world. Why don't you join us? Help us on their journey? I'm sure they'd appreciate it Country OCs used aswell! Mentle hospital type of fic. Summary sucks but give it a chance?
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hello agian...Yes I know, the last thing I need is another story to put up with but well...this idea was much to good to pass up!**

**But I would like to point out that I got this wonderful plot bunny off of a Fic that Romanoamor will be soon doing, which I'll tell y'all when it's out if any of you are interested! But I would seriously like to thank her for being so chill about it, so Mucho Obrigado! ^^ Now I'll shut up and stop blabbering ...**  
**WAAIIIITTTT! I forgot to mention something sssuuupppeeerrr important! Since this is kind of a mental hospital thingy and well I wanted a lot of countries in this and well as shocking as this sounds honestly? There wasnt' enough of the Hetalia Cast to fulfill my happiness so I'm introducing a lot of OC's to this such as the Hispanic Nations(WOOO HISPANIC PRIDE!), Some more Asians, and a few more Europeans..like Portugal! Good I love me my Porttie~ Which by the way I'd like to say I love the Portuguse..alot and am planning to maybe live there one day. But like you guys care!**  
**So I just thought I'd mention that...and if anyone wants to help pair up the Hispanics I'm happy to listen (er... well read) so comment okay? Well...that is everyone except Brazil, Chile, and Argentina ~ I got a lot planned for those Three;) Oh and I have three Mexicos...because yes clearly one wasn't enough. There's North, South, and Baja California(which I'll have you know is apart of Mexico. The government just keeps the California part to mock the US) So have fun with this. I'm proud to say this fic is like my baby~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hetalia Cast (xD Mostly anyways...my OC's mine~) nor the full plot idea as I've said before Romanoamor has been so kindly to let me use..Okay so it's different from hers but you get the picture!**

**Now...I'm very proud to present The Institute for the Problematic~!**

* * *

Welcome now children~ Join me on a wonderful (and free) tour of the Institute for the Problematic. Now, now don't start getting any ideas about our ahem...residents. They won't bite! Well...mostly. They all do mean to behave, it is the reason that they stay here of course! We have five floors total.

Floor One has our ah, well 'interesting' members. We don't really know what to label them in all honesty. Some can be quite friendly, others...not so much. But they all have their fair share of quirks. It also serves as the holding place until the patients are determined which Floor they belong too!

Floor Two is home to the fearful with a dash of scared for life. All of them are highly paranoid and scare easily. You'll find them, if you squint hard enough. Ever play a game of hide and seek with them? Hardest game of your life I can tell you that right now.

Floor Three we have the poor unfortunate souls that have been diagnosed gravely ill and almost impossible to heal from not where I'd like to be if I were them but at least they know what's happening. they're the most stable and if your lucky you can get a nice conversation going with a couple of the residents on that floor.

Floor Four residents are a bit 'strange'...the worst cases of bipolar, skitzofriana, and multiple personality disorders. You know the like. Like the next floor, not a place you'd want to get lost.

The fifth floor...well let's say you wouldn't want to get lost there either...It's the worst cases of practically anything and everything you could imagine. From the crazed to the mentally unstable. They're all usually under lock and key in their rooms. Not the most social either.

But let's not focus on the negatives! Here at the Institution for the Problematic we send the best to try to help out our residents! Most here happen to live year round others though, can leave at certain times with escort or on permits the institute grants. We pride ourselves on trying to help each and every person that walks through the doors! We've had many successes in the past and are working on the few current ones.

Our staff is the best money can offer and they are like family to the residents here at the Institute. Now as I promised, let's go take a look at our patients shall we? Starting from the bottom up. Now don't be so anxious! We'll be meeting our rambunctious floor five, but let's not rush shall we? It's good to spend nice and quality time with our patients. It helps them in their recovery process and it should make you feel happy since it's a nice deed to do for the other unfortunates.

Oh silly me! I almost forgot to mention! The front desk is of course on the first floor right at the entry way of the Institute and only if you have a reason, and a darn straight good reason one at that! Will the guards open the ginormous solid iron vault door that leads to the patients of Floor one.

Our infirmary/make shift hospital is located on the Third Floor- naturally - in case of an emergency. And our friendly staff are all over the place but their sleeping quarters also happen to be on Floor level One in a special reserved closed off bunker rooms. They are the best and the friendliest and get along _great_ with some patients. sometimes even _more_ so with _certain_ patients that catch their eye. Though sometimes sadly enough The Institute must make room for a former staff memeber- it is a rather emotional sucking job if you think about it.

But all in all everyone grows to love it here. Staff members and patients alike come to think of the Institute as home. And hopefully so will you~ Now we must cut our meeting short since it seems I am to be needed on the Third Floor. But don't you worry none~! Victoria one of our longest timed staff and sanest will accompany you through Floor One.

Do have a nice stay at the Institute of the Problematic!

* * *

**AN: Well what do y'all think? Personally I think I made the narrator for this chapter a bit sadistic and...weird But I love to hear fom you guys! So every review, follow, and favorite really makes my day like you have no idea. Oh and another thing! I just wanna say Awesomness101 if your reading this (which no doubt you are) Member honey I loveyou and try not to die up in Alaska!**  
**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


	2. Francis Bonnefoy-Floor One

**A/N: Holá mi hente~! I'm back with the first chapter of Insitute for the Problematic! This time it's Floor One and well a kinda sad chapter...But I'll let you guys know that each chapter we'll be focusing on a different Floor so next chapter we'll be seeing Floor Two!**

**This chapter is multi pov so hope it's not confusing~!**

**Diclaimer: No I don't own Hetalia, and I'm pretty sure owning the Movie and the character songs don't count...**

* * *

**_~Victoria's POV (Seychelles)~_**

Victoria timidly poked her head into her boss' office- Francis Bonnefoy Director of Floor One. She knew Francis hated when she arrived late, but she had forgotten to set her alarm. Thankfully he was very forgiving unlike other directors.

"Mr. Francis?"

On hearing no answer she opened the door further. That was strange. His white doctors coat was still hung on the rack, his paperwork all filed and neatly put away, yet still no sign of him.

By now Victoria was trying her hardest not to freak out. Her boss always wore his doctors coat- never went anywhere without it. She would know. She was his sucssesor, hand picked to become the next Floor One Director. As much of an honor that was it was also a huge responsibilty and loads of work. Hense why she went everywhere he went in order to fully understand her future job. So she would know what he would always do.

Woke up at 7:30 on the dot, got changed and ready arriving to his office exactly at 8, did his paperwork informing Victoria of what everything was and what it was used for. By then he would ask her nicely for a cup of black coffee, two sugars, no milk, heavey on the creamer. Well he didn't excatly ask for that he just asked for a coffee, but Victoria wanted it perfect for her Boss. Then they would both be making the rounds visiting the patients and welcoming the new arivals before heading back to the office to determine the Floor they would go depending on their information. Then their day would end at 10 each heading to their bunker for sleep before repeating.

It was 8:36 and Francis was no where to be found. Anxiously Victoria wandered around her Floor looking for her Boss. "Mr. Francis!?" With each time she called out her voice grew higher and more worried. Several patients that looked forward to their visits came out to the door of their rooms staring at her in wonder. Just as quickly the nurses of Floor One ushered them back in giving her sympatheic looks.  
Such much for not raising susspions, Victoria thought bitterly continuing her search.

About two and a half hours later she had finally found him and was seconds away from crying her heart out. Sure she was reileved that her boss was found- just not in the place any of the sucsessors want to see their mentors. It was the one place she had saved for last in total fear. Victoria was dreading, fearing, hoping that her boss- the so kind, laid back, so caring Francis Bonnefoy- wouldn't be there.

The holding room for the new patients. That sign seemed to stand out to Victoria a lot more than it did before.

Very quietly she walked over to the one way glass. Her brown eyes glistening with the unshed tears that intently watched her former boss' every movement.

"Oh Francis..." She sighed softly, her voice thick with emotion.

Victoria raised a hand to the glass. Flinching slightly at the cold she clutched the other close to her chest. "You'd always be so determind to help everyone...Espcaially that cute little girl Lilli." Victoria laughed slightly remembering. "You didn't even let anyone take her to Floor Two! Heracules offered to take her over and over. That was the first time I've ever seen you put your foot down~ Even made up a lie about her being undesicive to keep her here. That was the first day I really saw you as my boss and friend. "

The Director in training paused fiddling with the hair ribions keeping her hair out of her face, trying so hard not to break down crying. "It was also the first time I thought of you as m-my dad..." Her voice caught on that last word.

Victoria jumped at the feeling of someone's gaze boring into the back of her head. Turning around furiously wiping at her face for any trace of tears she smiled seeing Arthur Kirkland- a Floor One temporary acting nurse. The bushy eyebrowed man quickly looked her over and Victoria could've sworn he saw into her soul with those bright green eyes of his. After a couple seconds of silence the British man's stern comporsre melted. Sighing he held his arms out inviting a much need hug.

"Come here already..."

Then Victoria finally did cry as she ran into the nurses arms. Blinking the British nurse hugged the technically new Floor One Director, trying to comfort her. He soon began stroking her hair. "It's alright poppet...calm down. Our new Director can't be seen blubbbering around can she?"

The dark skinned girl gave him a teary smile. "N-no."

Arthur nodded. "Exactly~ Now stiff a lip. Your reprsenting Floor One now so it matters what you do, and who sees you. Can you atleast hold yourself together until you make it to your bunker?"

Victoria shrugged trying to wipe her face. She was beyond the point of feeling like a complete faliure. "I..I don't k-know."

The nurse smiled at her kindly. "Well then I'll just have to see to it won't I? I can cover for you as long as you need poppet. I know it's hard for you...The..F-frog wasn't that bad of a Director really..."

Victoria couldn't help but notice the way Arthur's voice caught on the nickname he gave her boss. Did he actually like the Frenchman more than he let on? She pushed that thought aside. It wasn't any of her bussniess how her friend felt about her boss...Victoria knew he hated talking about things like that.

"You just feel better and you come find me okay? The others don't need to know...I'll even..." The green eyed man swallowed giving her a faint smile. "I'll even fill out The Frog's file..." His voice was soft and caring not his usual loud, proud, and heavily accented way of speaking. Victoria noticed this too. Realizing what Arthur was saying she quickly shook her head.

"N-no!" An eyebrow was raised. "I-I mean...I want to do it if you don't mind? It-it'll help...Thank you though, really. Thank you." Victoria stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, then the other. A gesture she also learned from her...boss.

The effect it had on the nurse was...interesting to say atleast. Arthur froze widening his eyes which were quickly filling up with tears. Turning away he quickly began walking away. "O-of course! Its my job...J-just go already!" The way he seemed to snap at her made Victoria smile.

She shrugged walking back to her bunker. Then it hit her. A fresh wave of sadness and grief washed over her. As new Director of Floor One Victoria had to clear out Francis' old room and move into it. She also had to choose her own succsesor by the end of the day.

"Why did you have to go Poppa?"

* * *

_**~~~ Arthur's POV (England)~~~**_

Arthur felt reliefe wash over him as the new Director walked away. Sure he loved the kid, she was so sweet and too kind for her own good. And as one of the longest timed staff memeber he took a quick liking to her when she arrived- as did Francis.

The Brit felt the knot in his throat tighten. Just thinking of the ex-Director made him hurt. Espaciallly the way Victoria had said good-bye and expressed her gratitude. It was something The Frog always did to him to make him squirm. Of course he didn't hate him as much as he let on or everyone thought. He actually liked the big doof. After all this time Arthur grew to find The Frog's perverted annoyingness endearing and funny in a complicated way.

And just the thought of having to suddenly take care of the flamboyant man made him depressed more than he ever knew. Why would Francis suddenly check in? Arthur had seen him just last night and he had seemed fine to him. Nothing out of the oridinary really.

Arthur sighed turning back to look at the holding room one last time before he would break. He instantly spotted the ex-Director easily. Francis seemed to stay far as possible from the other patients awaiting further word on their files or on them being moved. The frenchman tugged at his long blonde hair, his bright blue eyes seemed dull and flashed around nervously. From where Arthur stood he could faintly see Francis move his lips constantly, like he was muttering something over and over agian.

The Bristish nurse tore his gaze away from the glass. He could already feel his heart breaking. Even Arthur himself never knew how much he really cared for the Frenchman until this very moment. He quickly walked away wiping at his face before any of his co-workers saw him and thought something was up.

"Stupid Frog...why'd you have to leave me with her?" Arthur grumbled sadly under his breath. Closing his eyes he knew he still had a long day ahead of him regaurdless of Francis Bonnefoy checking in.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? R&R please! It's nice to know what you guys think!**

**Mucho Amor~Forever South**


	3. Heracules Kupuski-Floor TwoThree

**A/N: And here we are with Chapter three! Wooooo! We're getting there~ Seriously guys thanks a bunch for even staying this long with me. I know how annoying it gets when Authors don't update reguarly and well sadly I'm one of those -looks down ashamed- But this time it's because school has started! And well I'm thinking of going to ask you guys questions. I give, you answer in the reviews! Sinple right? Hope So!**

**I'll shut up now because I doubt anyone reads these...butttt here's your question!**

_**Q: What's YOUR favorite class in school?**_

**Enjoy~~!**

* * *

**~~~ HERACULES POV (Greece)~~~**

Heracules sighed drumming his fingers agianst the table irratated. He hated when he was "temporarily" moved. He liked it perfectly fine on Floor Three. Here on Floor Two he had nothing to do. All the patients would hide or start trembling when he'd come close to them.

A small little brunette boy- what's-his-name- Ravis was the worst. Even when Heracules just tried to give him food, the boy would squeak and start muttering something really fast in whatever his first language was. He was origonally from Latvia right? Either way it was probably an apology, Heracules thought sighing.

Shoving his hands deep into his doctor's coat he got up making his way lazily over to the scensored door that allowed acsess to Floor Three or One from here on Floor Two. He calmly whiped out his I.D. sliding it in the card detector. It flashed green. Sighing he placed his hand on the hand scanner. It also flashed green. The Greek looked into a small hole that opened when it sensed movment. He blinked repeatedly after it scaned his eye. It flashed green too. And finally he punched in a code. 3251821*

(Fun Fact! This is actually when Greece become an offical country. March[3] 25th[25], 1821[1821] )

As far as Heracules knew each staff member had to punch in a different code, just like when it was time to sleep. Each code was speacialized for each of the staff. No one had the same number. No one knew each other's numbers. Even if they did some strange people would come that no one has ever seen before and would have to put that person in solitary until all their codes were changed. The codes chaged, bunker, I.D, even the person themselves came back different.

It was rumored that Ludwig had broken this rule with his brother Gilbert when he was a kid. Heracules wouldn't know but he believed it since Elizabeta kept insisting on it. Then agian the Greek man did think it wouldn't be long until she became a patient herself so he never took it seriously. Besides, who would believe that Ludwig used to smile, laugh, show emotions like a normal person and that Gilbert would always joke around and prank people? Ya right.

Security was super tight and was considered a top priority at the Institute. It was not to be taken lightly under any matter. That was stressed so much that any staff member, even a patient themselves could tell you that. Heracules thought the Institute went a little overboard with it.

Finally the door opened soundlessly, closing just as quiet as soon as he stepped out onto the other side. Heracules huffed annoied. "So much work just to cross to another leavel. Like Two's would want to come in contact with Three's...! They're afriad of their own shadow for Zeus' sake!"

Still annoied he continued walking down the hallways. To anyone else they all looked the same. White tiles, white cielings, dark brown doors, one-way glass. Only staff coud tell the difference- if it was through experiance, memory, or what they didn't know but they just knew where everything was. Which hallway led to what, what patient was where, the bathrooms, everything. Heracules was no exception.

One door, one room, one hallway he could always remember. Even before he got to know the others, this particular rotue he knew by heart, in his sleep, and could walk it blindfolded. The patient in particular went by the name of Sakura Honda.

Heracules made sure to read up on his favorite patient. His file said that Sakura was Japnese, age 21, obviously a girl. She had been a very important person in her country, though rather quiet. It always amazed Heracules that Sakura managed to act so sane around others who could easily infect and kill her. Even when she was first stuck in Floor One before her illnes was discovered she acted totally normal. The only thing she did ask for was a newspaper. Every morning it was personally dilevered to her by none other than of course Heracules.

The Greek took a very high facination and interest in the small Japanese woman. He had requested to be made Sakura's personal nurse, and of course when Heracules moved up the ranks as doctor, Sakura still remained his. No other nurse or doctor would tend to her other than Heracules and that was exactly how they both liked it.

Of course there was that pesky rule of not getting attacthed to your patients, never think of anything in the Institute as permant. Patients are just what they suggest. Don't get involved- romantically. Which was a fair rule in reality but it made Heracules' blood boil. He already knew everything only lasted for a while, so what if he had feelings for Sakura? Not like the Japanese thought more of him than her doctor.

Plastering a smile on his face, the Greek doctor opened the door to Sakura and the new room-mate somewhere from Panama. "Hello~"

There sat the woman that Heracules had hopelessly fallen for. She looked so small compared to the large pillows around her on the bed were her new roomie looked more natural in his bed. Heracules was happy that she was finally assigned a room mate- not so much that it was another man but it was company nontheless.

The small and fragile looking Japanese looked up from her new neighbor offering a smile. "Konichiwa Doctor Kupuski."

Agian that sense of protectivness crashed over the Greek at seeing Sakura's pale and thin face. "I brought your paper." For some reason he could never seem to put emotion into his voice around Sakura. Heracules also hated that.

The guy -who was probably from Panama- raised an eyebrow, curious. "Paper?"

Sakura smilled nodding. "Hai, this was the doctor I was telling you about. I asked for a newspaper once not thinking anyone would hear me. Doctor Kupski brought it to me. Has been ever since. Oh! Excuse me I'm sorry, Alfanso-chan this is Doctor Kupuski, my doctor." She quickly turned to face Heracules, motioning to the new patient. "Doctor Kupuski this is Alfanso-chan my new room-mate."

Big brown eyes sparkled in that sunken pale face. "He says he's from Panama! I always wanted to visit other countries..."

Then Heracules got that sudden urge to do anything that would make Sakura happy. Only this Japanese woman and one Turkish ever made him feel this way. More the oppisite way for the Turkish, more to annoy her than anything but none of that mattered anymore. Sakura was for who he felt for- not that he could take the Japanese out to visit places. Strictly agianst Insitute rules.

"Sakura, I've told you many times call me Heracules." Turning he foucused his gaze onto the new arrival. "Hi Alfanso, nice meeting you. We'll see who's your nurse huh?"

The dark skinned latin man made a face. "Sí I already did. She's Colombiana...Paula I think?"

Sakura blushed dipping her head. "Gomen' nasai, H-heracules-san. It's just strange to call you that."

The Greek blinked tilting his head to the side crossing his arms. "Why?

"Because it was Hero's name from Greek mythology..it's hard to picture you with blonde hair, waring old Greecian clothes, and holding a sword instead of your doctors coat.."

Heracules felt his smile turn genuine, growing largly across his face. "You read Greek myths?"

The small woman grew redder, nodding slightly. "H-hai...it was my dream to visit the Ruins and Parthanon. The myths, they facisante me."

Heracules never had been more proud to say he was fully Greek. He watched her intently smiling. "They're nice. The places I mean, the myths are interesting but always end in sorrow and pain."

Sakura laughed nodding. "Hai it seems true with every one I read."

Alfanso stayed quiet. He could tell something more than just a patient- doctor relationship was going on between the two. It was pretty obvious that they liked each other. Thinking, he realized he never did figure out what Sakura's illiness was. "Hey Sakura?"

The Japanese woman turned to face him smiling. "Hai?"

"Why are you here? What was wrong with you?"

Sakura grew quiet the smile fading from her lips. "_Is_."

Alfanso furrowed his eyebrows. "What is?"

Heracules watched silently, frowning. He hated when Sakura's illeness was brought up. He could tell it hurt her every time she spoke of it. It was one of those things that was filed under the never speak of it. Heracules respected that, so he never did.

The paled woman shook her head slightly. "No, I mean it _is_ my illness. No point in hiding it. I..." She looked down fiddling with her kimono. "I'm going to die soon...there is no cure for my illness. I am intelligent, hai, but it comes at a cost. My brain is slowly and painfully swelling up, trying to grow bigger to store everything. Of course my skull and head will not grow with it so it is only a matter of time. It also takes the most of my blood and nutrients to keep my brain growing and healthy making me weaker. It is also why I cannot leave my bed. The doctors...the scientists..."

Her voice shook growing softer both men had to strain to hear her. "They all promise me a cure. I know it is hopeless. I will never be fixed, but I still foolishly cling to that hope. I know I am going to die, it cannot be helped but I can others."

This was news to Heracules. He never heard this part of the story. "Others?"

Sakura made the tinnest movment of her head showing she heard him. "Hai, for the others that were also unfourtuntaly born like me. I know the scientists will take my body for reasearch after I die. It's also why you must take so many blood samples Hai?"

The knot in the Greek's stomach tightened. Sakura really _was_ smart. It never crossed his mind that she might figure out why he took so much of the blood that was nessicary for her survival. He hated doing it, but it was his job nontheless. He remained silent, his mouth forming a tight straight line.

Alfanso and Sakura took his silence as a yes. The small woman swallowed, her voice softening. "I do not hold resentment towards you Heracules-san for that. You are doing what is asked of you, I understand. It was why I came here in the first place. Maybe...maybe if they did study me then eventually there will be cure for people that were sadly born like me. Their promises will be fulfilled, unlike mine."

Heracules heart completly shattered. He couldn't believe that Sakura would do that, be so selfless. She could have tried to live her life to the fullest, whatever life she had left. But no, instead she came to the Institute allowing herself to be poked and proded with needles to hopefully come with a cure for future people. People that might have been unfourtunatlly born with a condition like hers.

Alfanso's thoughts were along the same as the Doctors. He had never met a person with such a pure heart, so set on helping others instead of herself. If he were in Sakura's situation he would've said screw it and lived whatever life he had left. His heart went out to the sickly Japanese girl.

Pale green eyes flashed determindly. "**No**. We _will_ find your cure Sakura. Hope is _not_ foolish. It can move a ginourmous crowd, and crawls into the hearts of the men im armies fighting proudly for their countries. Without hope nothing would get done. You are not foolish to believe in it, you hear me? And I'll be dammned if we don't find your cure! That will not be your cause death. If you die it's because you lived a long happy life. I will be here every step of the way with you Sakura. Don't you ever say things like that understand?"

Heracules foucused onto that beautiful pale face. Her sad brown eyes that he loved to see sparkle, her small adorable little mouth that made his day when it smiled, every last bit of her matched her namesake. Cherry Blossom. Such a sweet, beautiful, and elegant flower. All of those that exactly matched Sakura.

The Japenese woman blinked looking up her eyes wide, tears running down her face leaving streaks. "B-but...!"

If it was one thing Heracules couldn't stand was seeing Sakura think of herself as unworthy. She was worth it- more than she would know. And if no one else cared about her than all the more reason for Heracules to make up for it. He would make her worth it, and make up for every ounce of doubt that people shoved into that intellegent head of hers. "No butts Sakura- those are for sitting. We will find a cure within your lifetime. You will walk through the exit doors cured and free of this place and you'll never look back."

Both patients were stunned into silence.

Then something happened that had only ever happened once in Sakura Honda's life. Slowly she threw the covers off, quietly shuffling over to where Heracules stood. Tears agian streaming down her face, her eyes shining with pure gratitute. With one last glance she wrapped her arms around the Greek's neck.

"Arigato..." Sakura whispered gratefully and sincerly into his ears. Placing her lips to his cheek so breifly that Heracules didn't even know if he imagined it. Turning red she quickly made her way back to her hospital bed, pulling the covers up to her nose. Heracules blinked stunned into complete silence. A feeling of pure bliss filled Heracules making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He nodded slightly. "Of course...! I'm going to...go?"

Alfanso nodding blinking still kind of unsure of what just happened. "Ya...adíos."

Sakura dugged depper into the cover and pillows. "S-sayonara!"

Heracules could just feel the big doopy smile he wore but he didn't care. He gave a quick nod showing he heard them and shut the door behind him. He felt like he was practically floating on air as he walked all the way back to Floor Two. Even when he reached the door seperating the two Floors he didn't mind it. He was just happy.

"So I take it she feels the same huh Hera~?"

The Greek blinked snapping out of his daze. Frowning he saw an amused Daniel Jesus Hernandez Carriedo Jimenez, or in other words the Mexican Director of Floor Two infront of him.

"Don't call me Hera. I'm not the Queen of the Gods, much less a woman." So sue him if he sorta growled at the Director. The two men had a difficult past with each other.

The Mexican rolled his dark brown eyes. "Sera el sereno!* So she likes you back?"

(*Basically translated into Whatever in Spanish)

"Who?" Heracules snapped narrowing his eyes.

Daniel sighed. "The girl on Floor Three? What's her name...Sakura! Ya~ So she did something I'm guessing?"

"Like it's any of your bussniess what happens with my patients!" Heracules bristled but sighed, smiling slightly. " Ya...she did~ I think I made her happy..."

An eyebrow was raised. "What did you do?"

"I gave her hope." With that Heracules smiled shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets walking away.

The Director blinked. "W-wait! Oyé! Your needed at Floor One!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Well~? How was it guys!? I'm sorry for that little clifferhanger there but that'll be transfered over into next chaptet since I think people get intimidated by super long chapters so I try to make them medium-ish size!**

**So Review Please? Remember don't forget to answer the question for the chapter!**

_**Q: What's YOUR favorite class in school?**_

**See ya next chapter!**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


	4. Heracules Kupuski- Continuation

**A/N:**

**Well I see more Reviewsssss! Yay I'm so happy thanks a bunch guys! So well this is Greece's second and final (for now) chapter! See I can be good with updating when I want! Ha...naw more like plot bunnies were being nice and reviews motivated me~~ ^^**

**I also used _American-Idiot-24's_ OC Sicily and mentioned _Estella Tweak's_ Kazakhstan! Well Kazakthstan will be mentioned more later on since I'm giving her a different Floor that was not in this chapter but believe me she'll show up okay? And if your interested in dropping a country OC look at the Author's Note waaayyyy down there m'kay? Kay~!**

**Now onto reviews! (I'll be answering these every few chapters)**

_American-Idiot-24_:** Yes you can! Hope I got here okay...**

_Estella Tweak:_** Thank you dear~**

_Romanoamor:_ **I said I would didn't I? Hmm...ya all three's fine! I personally like all three too sooo...Francis will have his own litle thing soon enough don't worry. I've planned this thing out...more or less... Well here ya go! See wasn't that hard huh?**

_TheSlyerGirl:_** ;) You'll see~! Stick around and all shall be revealed!**

**Question of the chapter!**  
_**Q: Who's your favorite Greek God or Goddess? (Or Demigod for all y'all PJO and HoO fans!)**_

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**~Heracules POV~**

Begrudingly the Greek doctor made his way back down to Floor one. He gave a big yawn finally realizing how much he's travled around.

"Been busy today huh..~?" Heracules chuckled talking to himself.

At the moment nothing could ruin his good mood. And for the third time that day he went through the whole door opening process, surprsied to find one of the more active patients on the other side.

"Ciao~!" A tan curvy figured, long haired brunette with big blue eyes greeted him.

Heracules smiled.

"Hello to you too Lucia."

Lucia Vargas was very interesting to watch. No one actually knew why exactly or how she ended up in the Institute but she was certainly one interesting patient. Personally Heracules felt close to her since she was half Greek and half Italian, Sicilian to be exact. She was one of the reasons he liked to come all the way down to Floor one besides his other "job."

She smiled shly at him. "Here to bring up another patient Hera~?"

Heracules rolled his eyes walking down to Francis' office knowing the girl would follow him. After all he was here on bussniess not here to chat. But that little nickname that everyone thought it was okay to call him seriously ticked him off.

"Actually ya, Mr. Mexican told me so himself."

Lucia giggled quietly- sure enough following him from behind. "You don't like Daniel much huh?"

Heracules hummed in agreement making a sharp left. "You could say that..."

The girl walked faster so that she ended up at his right side. Out of the corner of his eye Heracules saw her tilt her head in confusion. "Why?"

The Greek doctor huffed annoied with the patient. He liked her, he really did. It's just that she seemed to pry too much even if she ment well. Heracules made another left.

"Let's leave it a difficult past okay?"

Lucia nodded, fiddling with the braclets around her wrist. "Okay then...oh and it's a right."

The doctor blinked stopping to look at her. "What?"

"To get to Victoria's office you go right not left. Thought you knew that."

This was news to him. "Victoria? As in Victoria Bonnefoy my friend Victoria? The Director in training, right?"

The patient shook her head. Brown locks floated around her. "Nope~! I thought you knew?" Lucia looked around the quiet white hallway making sure no one was around before leaning closer to him. Her blue eyes growing bigger. Her voice dropping to barely a whisper.

"Francis checked in. Victoria was devastated and so was surprisingly Arthur! No one knows why or what happened. Just out of the blue checked in. No notice, no signs of breaking down."

Heracules raised an eyebrow. This was one strange case. He himself never knew Francis on a personal level but Directors don't just check in like nothing!

"Just got up and left? And Arthur? Really?"

Lucia bobbed her head nodding. "Sí! This is no lie Hera!"

The doctor nodded staying quiet. He knew the girl wasn't lying to him. She was one of the more honest patients and sanest out of the whole Institute but was still here because of her Pyromaniacism. He looked up agian.

"Has she chosen a new succsesor?"

They both knew it was a rytorical question but Lucia was nice and didn't talk back. "Ya. No surprise it was Arthur though. Everyone kinda expected it so now he's tiyed down here to Floor One instead of being moved around like you guys." She quickly realised that unknowingly she disrespected the Doctor.

Lucia quickly flashed him an apologtic look. "Mi displacia! Mi dislacia!* I...I didn't mean too!"

(Mi displacia is Italian for I'm sorry)

Heracules smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder making her jump. "It's okay, I'm not mad. So what happens to the patients he attened to personally?" His smile quickly vanished turning into a striaght line.

"What happens to Alfred." If it was even poissible his voice dropped lower at the patients name.

The girl shook her head shrugging her shoulders. "We don't know. Victoria holds authority over Arthur so she decides if he still attends to him. " Agian their voice dropped at the mention of Alfred.

The Doctor nodded. "Right...it's been a while since we've had a new Director I've forgotten."

Lucia looked at him shocked. "You forgot the rules**_!"_**

**_" LIKE, LUCIA!"_**

Both patient and doctor winced at the sudden noise.

Turning the corner a very irrartated looking raven haired asian guy waring scrubs stomped over to the two. "Lucia do you like, I dunno know how long I've been _LOOKING FOR YOU!?_ How do you even _GET OUT!?" _He snapped glaring at the brunette.

Said patient gave the nurse a sheepish smile much to Doctor Heracules' amuesment. "Mi displacia..."

The man's amber eyes burned furiously. "**_IS THAT LIKE, ALL YOU EVER SAY!?"_**

Heracules stood infront of the patient thinking she had enough scolding for one day. "Nurse Karou?"

The nurse was about to snap agian when he realised that someone higher ranked was in his presance. Karou blinked. In an instant all his anger was shoved to the back of his mind as he recited protocol greeting. "Yes Doctor Kupuski? If there is of any way I could be of serive just say the word and I shall tell or do all that is needed from me." The monotonic voiced words were followed by a butler type of bow.

According to protocol he was supposed to remain like this until he was realived from the postion. Heracules frowned in dissapolval. He always hated this greeting. He thought of it as too much and over the top- just like the rest of the Institute.

"Get up." Heracules snapped. He reaallllyyy hated that. The postion was almost shameful in a way and Hearcules didn't like it one bit.

Karou nodded silently relieved. He thought is was humilating everytime he came across somone higher ranked than he was. "Like, thanks."

Heracules nodded. "Of course. Now care to explain as to why your disrupting the peace with your yelling?"

The asian nurse blushed slightly remembering he made a slight break in the rules. "I was like, trying to find Lucia, " He shot the girl a look. Karou hated looking bad infront of higher ranked. " Since she like, totally dissapeared on me! I was watching her and that creepy newbie Estella Braginski? She's like from this country called Kazakhstan. Kinda hot if she wasn't like Schizophrenic..."

The Greek shot the nurse a pointed look. Karou blushed a tiny bit darker. "I-i mean! I was like, watching the two- turned my back for **_A SECOND_**! And she's gone."

"Lucia right?"

Karou nodded. "Ya."

Heracules sighed. He didn't have time for run away patients- he had to get to the bottom of this weird and sudden check in. "I asked for Lucia to help me nothing more. Calm down and just get a hold of your patients Nurse Karou. I managed to do it. Not hard. She is to recieve _NO PUNISHMENT_. Am I understood?"

Another rule Heracules hated about the Institute. Once patients and staff alike realised that the Insitute isn't what it was all cracked up to be they've tried to escape- hense the super tight seccurity. So of course this rule was created. Any staff trying to make a run for it, those weird people in suits would take them away. They came back, but different and highly fearful. Almost always ended up checking in and passed over to Floor Two. Like for example Roderich Edlenstien.

Now if the patients were the one to escape their caretaker -in this case Nurse Karou- their caretaker is to punish however they wish said run away patient. Of course unless someone higher rank comes along as says otherwise. "Running away" could range from a simple thing as getting lost from their caretaker on accident when changing over to the mess hall to a full blown out run away.

Karou shot Lucia harsh look that made her drop her gaze. The Asian man looked back at Heracules bitterly. "Yes, Doctor."

Heracules nodded, showing no emotion when the Nurse reached for Lucia's wrist. Nor did he when she gave him a thankful look walking past him.

Sighing the doctor remembered the patient's pervious advice and headed right instead of left heading to the Director's office. Like promised a shiny plaque was placed next to a dark wodden door that stood out against the surrounding white walls.

Floor One Director's Office- Victoria Bonnefoy.

Heracules was surprised with how quick the Institute responded at the former Director checking in. Never missed a beat.

He rapped his kuckles agianst the door twice.

"Come in!" A voice squeaked.

The Greek Doctor turned the brass knob opening the door, his white coat trailing behind him. He wasn't at all prepared with what he saw.

There in the much too big for her size black leather chair sat Victoria. Her hair was a mess. Frizzy, curly, and not a red ribbon in sight. The Director's coat hung on her shoulders which was obvious to Heracules that she refused the Institute provided coat fitted for her and was waring her pervious boss' coat. Her own hung on the coat rack behind her. Her usually shining brown eyes were dull, red, and puffy.

To put it lightly she looked like a wreck.

Not even counting the stacks of files and paper work piled all around her. The only normal objects in the room were the few sceanry paintings, the book shelves, her new shiny brass plaque with her name engraved in it, and of course Arthur her sucessor.

As soon as Heracules shut the door behind him Arthur looked at Victoria who nodded and imediatly left.

Victoria laced her fingers together resting her chin on them. " So Daniel sent you I assume?"

Heraules inwardly winced at how his friend sounded. She sounded tierd and broken- not at all who Victoria was. He nodded taking a seat in one of the smaller black leather chairs infront of the large dark desk infront of him. "So it's true then?"

A fresh wave of grief faintly flickered over the Director's face. She sighed nodding trying hard not to choke on her words. "Ya...it is. All I need you is to review his file and quickly move him. Nothing else."

Heracules was ataken back. Victoria he regaurded was one of his closest friends at the Institute. It wasn't normal for her to be so cold or curt with him. Either way he nodded. She wasn't his Director at the moment but you never argue with the higher ranked. Heracules nodded bowing his head. "Of course. I'll be needing his file, respectivly, and he'll extracted imediatly."

For whatever reason Heracules felt the sudden need to be as polite and straight forward. He was met with a small nod and a cream colored folder. Delicatly written in blue ink read Francis Bonnefoy.

He reached for the file and began to leaf through it. He hadn't even reached the second page when he heard Victoria clear her throat. The Greek man raised his gaze from the wording to the Director. "Yes?"

"You are dissmised."

Those three words rang over and over in his head as he blinked at his friend- maybe former now- in disbeliefe. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

Victoria rubbed her temples seeming to be annoied with his presance. "I said. You. Are. Dissmissed."

Heracules blinked agian but the words finally clicked in his head with the movements he was supposed to make. Quietly he stood rigidly, the cream colored folder tucked safely under his arm. He bowed his head, his curly light brown hair falling into his face. "Right. My aplogizes. You shouldn't have repeated yourself Director. I'll be taking my leave now."

He quickly took his leave feeling that Victoria wasn't exacly in the mood to see him, or the important paperwork being compleated. Heracules rached for the same knob he had grabbed only moments ago. Quietly shutting the door behind him he stood dumbfounded. What happened to the sweet and friendly Victoria Bonnefoy he had known?

Heracules hadn't even taken two steps when he heard quiet sobbing from the otherside of the door. Arthur instantly materialized by his side giving him an apologtic look. "I'm sorry for her...she's just taken this whole thing hard. Try to understand will you?"

He hadn't even time to respond before the Nurse quickly knocked saying, "It's me!" and dissapearing through the door.

The Doctor stood very confused outside the Director's office.

"What's happening to this Floor?" He murmured sadly.

Looking back to the cream folder under his arm he had work to attend to, like it or not. Sighing Heracules made his way over to the vault scuring the bunkers- or well rooms- behind it.

Heracules quickly went throught the whole access granting procedure before the vault door clicked and his room was shown. A simple white carpeted floor, baby blue walls, white cieling, and a full sized bed with darker colored blue sheets. A small white desk and computer sat in the corner next to several book shelves, a single grey and white cat with a strange heart on it's flank sitting on his plush grey chair.

The Greek smiled heading straight to the cat. It lazily opened an eye giving a single meow jumping off the chair and over onto the bed. Hearcules shook his head smiling. "Useless cat..."

Pulling a straight face he sat in the chair finally and throughly looking through the file.

* * *

Name: _Francis Bonnefoy_

Age: _26_

Gender: _Male_

Birthday: _July 14_

Hair Color: _Blonde_

Eye Color: _Blue_

Height: _175 cm (5' 9")_

Personality(Before): _A great cook, and a lover of everything beautiful, he has an intense rivalry with Arthur and loves to argue with him over trivial topics. While he used to hate Ludwig, lately they've been spending a lot of time together. His hobbies are manipulation activities, agriculture, fashion design, sketching, singing, and telephones, as well as wandering around the art museums and fashion boutiques of Paris. He likes places that are a little odd or chic. Francis often seems infatuated with most of the Directors and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate._

Realtions: _A Big brother or fatherly figure to everyone. Hates Sadik and occasionally Ludwig- has an interesting relation ties with Arthur._

Personality(Now): Tends to stray away from any contact with others. Seems to mutter constantly something which uopn furth inspection is a French tune_.[Written below with translations] _

_Alouette, gentille Alouette (Lark, nice lark) _

_Alouette, je te plumerai (Lark, I shall pluck you)_

_ Je te plumerai la tete (I shall pluck your head) _

_Et la tete (And your head) _

_Alouette (Lark) _

_O-o-o-oh Alouette, gentille Alouette Alouette, je te plumerai Je te plumerai le bec (I shall pluck your beak)_  
_Et le bec (and your beak)_

_ Et la tete (and your head) _

_Alouette O-o-o-oh ..._

_The song continues on for several verses talking about different parts of the bird they are going to pluck._

Floor: _Due to sudden unsocialablness and constantly jumpy antics it would be recomended Francis Bonnefoy be extracted to Floor Two._

_**Signed & Approved by...Victoria Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland.**_

* * *

Heracules blinked quickly shutting the folder closed. He had learned so much about the former Director that he felt almost like he had been intruding into his life.

Sighing he rubbed his temple grudingly signing his name besides the other two. Glancing over at the digital clock on the computer he realised it was late and decided to call it a night. He could always get to extracting the former Director in the morning.

Heracules quickly stripped out of his "uniform" and changed into his sleep attiar provided by - surprise, surprise the Institute.

He turned the lights off getting under the covers staring at the cat lying next to him. "I hate this job..."

* * *

**~~~Next Day: Extracion~~~**

The Greek Doctor really couldn't help but hate his job even more after he found he would also become an "extractor." According to the Institute due to his calm and laid back attitude he was "granted" the position of extractor. Basically it ment he was the one everyone called to move the new arrivals into the different Floors.

He had even more paperwork piled onto him and got the "privliage" of snooping into the poor patients lives. Did he live with guilt hanging over his head all the time? Ya, he did. Even more so after being an extractor.

That's where he was this morning. Wheeling, in a wheel chair, the former Director of Floor One Francis Bonnefoy to Floor Two his new home.

The blonde looked at everything warily, never stopping that horrible little catchy French tune. " Alouette, gentille Alouette..."

Heracules twitched. It was starting to get to him. That little song was strating to drive him insane. "Ya I know,I know. Alouette, je te plumerai ...!"

He could have cried from happiness when the two finally made it to Floor Two. For once in his life Daniel's face didn't instantly make him angry.

The dark haired Director stood leaning agianst the outside of his office door. He looked up at the sudden noise an almost smirked at how tierd Heracules looked. "Had fun bringing him up did you?"

Another thing the Greek was grateful for was that being an extractor gave him different rules to abid to. Like that annoying protocol greeting- thank the gods he didn't have to say that to that annoying, cocky Director. He'd never be able to live that down if he had to greet him like that all the time.

Heracules shot him a distasteful look. "Oddles, have fun with him... This one comes with a broken disk and of course no refunds. Enjoy."

Daniel frowned. Broken disk ment that the patient always repeated one thing over and over. It made it harder to find a nurse that wanted to attend to patients like that because of course you can't force a patient on a nurse- yet you can boss them around on just about everything else. Because that makes SO much sense.

"Sí, sí just leave already. Oyé and don't forget I'll be needing his file too."

Heracules shoved the folder at him. "Anything else?" He hissed.

The Director rolled his eyes. "Drama King...Adíos Hera!"

The Greek shot the Director one last look full of hate before turning back to the iron doors seperating Floor One and Two. All his happy feelings were gone and he just wanted to hight tail it out of there.

Of course after going through the doors he just then realised he wanted to know what happened to the former Director. Heracules slumped his shoulders walking back to Victoria's office. "Too late now... Stupid Mexican, now I won't know unless someone tells me."

With a sigh the Greek knocked once more at the dark colored door. Atleast his job was done...he didn' need to socialize with them anymore.

"Come in."

Heracules reached for the knob ready to tell the new Director the news.

It certainly wasn't his bussniess anymore.

* * *

** A/N: Well I'm apologizing for making Seychelles seem like an ass in this chapter...wow first one I make her sound like an emotional wreck now she's a stuck up bitch? Huh...that's wasn't supposed to happen...**

**But on a lighter note Greece's little two chapter thing is over. Maybe we'll see more of him later? Agian I'm apologizing for making him seem so OOC and that cat I mentioned? Ya that's actually Greece Cat! ^^ See you didn't know that huh~?**

**I encourage any Country OC's. Actually I'll use all of them unless someone gives me a country from Central or South America. I got those pretty much covered...along with a few Asian Nations. More specifcally North Korea, Mongolia, Phillipeans, but other than that feel free to drop your OC! I only require that they are an actual existing country, their apperance, why they're here at the Institute(rember they could also be a nurse, doctor, or extractor as well! So they're not just requried to be a patient!), a little bit of their personality, a human name and bam! I'll use them- of course I'm not saying that they'll be getting a full out spot light or anything but they'll be showing up here and there~!**

_**Q: Who's your favorite Greek God or Goddess? (Or Demigod for all y'all PJO and HoO fans!)**_

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
